It is often desired to determine one or more characteristics of an object. An example of an object for which it may be desired to determine the characteristics is a contact lens. It is often desired to determine one or more characteristics of the contact lens, such thickness and/or optical power of the contact lens. Thickness measurements are often made using a contact measuring device such as a Rehder-style dial gauge or following an invasive procedure performed on the lens, such as sectioning. However prior art methods often have drawbacks such as a requirement to be performed by a skilled user, and/or the lens to be removed from a native saline environment for measurement.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.